The present invention relates generally to reproduction of disk-recorded video signals having control data, and in particular to a data regenerating circuit which eliminates the effect of random noise introduced to the control data.
Video disk recording currently known in the art is broadly classified into two systems. One system employs grooveless disks in which signals are recorded in the form of minute pits with a tracking signal and detected upon reproduction as capacitance or optical density variations. Another system employs grooved disks in which signals are recorded along the grooves with no tracking signals. Since the grooveless type allows the pickup stylus to move transversely across the grooves, stylus control data are inserted to the vertical blanking interval of the recorded composite video signal to permit the stylus to have rapid access to any desired track in response to a manual command signal, whereby the disk can be operated in a variety of modes including slow-motion, standstill picture and searching. However, due to the presence of dust on the disk record random noise is likely to contaminate the control data and the disk is caused to operate in an undesired mode.